Dimentions
by figleaf
Summary: Anthony finds himself in a world not of his own. It's strangely similar, yet the differences are alarmingly different. Will he ever find his way back to reality or is this a fate he must endure forever? Slight Anthony/Kalel
1. Chapter 1

Anthony woke up in a horribly uncomfortable position, groaning in pain. He felt something gritty in his mouth.

_Oh. It's dirt. Great._

His face was smashed against the ground, his body was tangled up around dried up weeds, and he realized he was in some kind of ditch near a highway. He tried to force himself up, brushing off the dirt and leaves off his torn up gray flannel button-up shirt. He wished he had a jacket or hoodie of some kind because it was one hell of a cold night.

He heard a few cars zooming by near him and wondered not just how he got there, but where the hell he was, and why.

He could barely remember anything before he woke up. He looked around to see if there was anything around him and checked his pockets.

No phone. No wallet. _Even better,_ he thought bitterly.

Well, nothing to do but walk or hitch a ride. Maybe he would recognize some kind of landmark to find out where he was. He looked out at the road and saw no cars, so he began walking towards the city lights, thus beginning his new journey for answers.

The twenty four year old had been walking for nearly an hour, his arms folded inward in an attempt at conserving body heat. No convenience stores or open shops were near him. He felt sore and tired as he walked down the road which began to turn residential. The thought of knocking on someone's door for help crossed his mind but he figured since it was about three in the morning at least, more than likely they would just call the police on him or ignore him, so he kept going.

Just as he was about to give up and wait it out until morning in some nearby bushes however, he was finally given a small glimmer of hope.

_I recognize this street,_ he thought excitedly. This is the street Kalel lives on!

He could finally go to his beautiful, caring, fiancé's house and find some answers! He did live there on the weekends after all. Hopefully she knew what was going on more than he did.

After jogging a little more than three blocks to Kalel's house, he was relieved to see her car in the driveway as he walked up, but then something caught his eye.

_That's weird. The little Smosh decal that was usually on the back's gone._

He couldn't quite put his finger on it either, but something seemed… off about the house too.

He quickly shrugged off the thought, eager to see his fiancé's delicate face and pull her into a sweet kiss and embrace.

He at least had his keys, little use they were without his car, so he could quietly open the door and come inside without waking her. He wanted her to get her rest before he bothered her with any of his problems.

Anthony slowly slid the key into the lock.

The doorknob didn't turn.

_What?_

He tried turning it again but met with the same results.

_Okay, that's weird too._

He thought maybe in his tired daze he had used the wrong key, but he was so sure it was the right one. Frustrated, he resorted to trying the other keys, knowing full well they wouldn't work but the door remained locked.

_Looks like I'll have to knock._

He reluctantly lifted his hand to the door, only now noticing the dried blood and scratch-marks on his arm in the dim glow of the streetlight and knocked quietly.

_Where did those come from?_

He waited but didn't hear anything so he knocked a bit louder. He thought about going to her window and tapping on the glass when he saw the porch light come on.

_Oh, good. She's finally up._

The door opened revealing a small framed young woman in a night gown.

"Sweetheart! God, I'm so glad to see y-"

_*Slap!*_

"What the hell are you doing here, Anthony?!" Kalel spat at him.

"_What the-?_ Babe, what's with the attitude?" Anthony backed away in shock.

"Attitude? _ATTITUDE?!_ Are you serious?! You actually dare to show your face around here after what you did, especially after three days of being gone and expect me not to be pissed?!" she screamed.

"Three days?" Anthony murmured to himself in shock.

"Out with your other girlfriend! Don't deny it, Anthony!"

Anthony was completely befuddled now.

"Babe, I don't have another girlfriend! I have you!"

"Don't go _babe-ing_ me, when your necks covered in hickeys, you unfaithful bastard! I already threw out all your stuff, except this!" She held up his iPhone.

"My phone!" Anthony cried out in alarm.

"I read all your texts to that Tabitha bitch and I know all about you sneaking around with her!"

"What?! Who's the fuck is Tabitha?" Anthony asked completely baffled.

Kalel growled and threw the phone as hard as she possibly could to the sidewalk below, causing it to shatter.

"I really hope she was worth it Anthony Padilla. Now get out of my yard before I call the police on you, you… sick bastard!" She shrieked before slamming the door in his face.

Anthony stood there and blinked.

_What. The. Fuck. Was. That?!_

He picked up the pieces of phone and hurried off into the street.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ Anthony asked himself. He had never seen her like that before, almost like she was a completely different person. He couldn't stay out there any longer but Anthony had nowhere else to go, and he had to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Kalel flipped out and kicked him out, so he set off to find the only person who could help him.

~  
Anthony found it extremely difficult to get a lift from any of the passing cars so late at night and cursed the fact that he had no money on him, but his persistent will and determination kept him moving. His body ached from walking so far and whatever else he did before waking up on the side of the road.

After what seemed like an eternity of waving his thumb in the air, a truck finally pulled over. He sighed in relief, not caring who it was as long as he didn't have to walk any longer. Quickly running up to the passenger door and opening it, he overly thanked the driver, an older blonde-haired woman with a slight southern twang and a trucker hat.

"Come on in, I'll take ya where ya need ta go. Name's Barbara."

"I'm Anthony," he replied. "Thank you again. I've been walking for hours, I really appreciate it."

"No problem honeybun." She eyed him from her seat. "Looks like you had an interestin' night. So what's a pretty, bruised up boy like you doing walking around here so late at night?"

Anthony was a little unsure of how to explain himself.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't know myself. My fiancé just kicked me out of her house for something I didn't even do and before that I woke up on the side of the highway. I don't really remember much before that."

"Hmm," Barbara responded thoughtfully. "Sounds like you're in one heap of a mess, cutie pie!"

"Yeah," Anthony mumbled sadly.

"S'where ya headed?"

A while later and a bit of small talk later they had finally made it.

"Thanks again for the lift!" Anthony called out to the woman.

"No problem. You're a real sweet kid. I'm sure she'll come around," she called out as she drove off. He made a half smile as he watched her drive away.

"Well."

Anthony turned and looked up at the simple Californian suburban home that now stood in front of him. He noticed the scattered toys in the yard and the grass overgrowth.

"Damn neighborhood kids," he mumbled.

Birds began chirping around him in the early hours of the day as he stepped up to the door, hoping his key would work this time.

This time however, he couldn't even _find_ the key in his set.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned out loud.

Feeling a creeping sense of déjà vu he decided against his better judgment to knock on the door, right below the "No Solicitors" sign and wait.

_I hope he's not pissed at me too_, he thought. He continued waiting, feeling a cold chill creep up on him.

Finally, he heard the door unlock and was greeted to the sight of a yawning, scruffy, unshaven man with a dark bowl haircut and pajamas.

"_A-Anthony_?!" He asked, a fist rubbing against his eye. "What are you do-,"

"Ian!" Anthony smiled happily, hugging the yawning man. "Holy shit, dude! You would not believe the night I just had! It's so fucking good to be back home!"

He felt the shorter man under him become uncomfortably ridged so he released him and let himself into the house.

"A-Anthony, you-" Ian tried to begin.

"Ian I really need to talk to someone. I honestly have no idea what's going on. You're never going to believe me, man."

Ian gestured him to be quiet and started shaking his head.

"Oh, sorry dude. Do you have a girl over?" Anthony whispered. Just then he heard tiny footsteps coming from behind him.

There was a little girl in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, I can't sl- Daddy, who's that?"

Anthony's mouth hung open in shock.

"D-did that girl just call you… Daddy?" the befuddled tattered-clothed man asked his friend in astonishment.

Ian stepped over to her and scooped her up. "Emily, you remember Daddy's friend Anthony from those pictures and old videos, right?"

The four-year-old stared at Anthony with a sullen expression then wordlessly nodded. Her brown locks fell over her porcelain-skinned face in the dim light. Anthony was completely at a loss at what to say to her or react other than awkwardly raise his hand up and wave uncomfortably at the child. She didn't react to his gesture. Her soft, quiet voice echoed in Anthony's mind with the word "Daddy."

"Daddy and his friend need to talk for a little bit then I'll tuck you in, ok baby?" She again nodded with a frown, not taking her hazel eyes off Anthony. He lowered her small-framed body to the ground and reached for a toy on the couch. "Here, play with Jigglypuff for a little while and I'll be in your room soon." She grasped the pink plush toy and hurried off back to her room.

Anthony watched her disappear down the hall and awkwardly cleared his throat. Ian turned his attention back to him, suddenly remembering he was standing behind him. "Since when do you have a daughter?" Anthony abruptly asked.

"Since when do you come barging into my house like you live here?" He rebutted slightly annoyed.

"Wait, what?" Anthony recoiled. "I'm your roommate and I live here. And since when do you have a daughter?!" He asked again.

Ian appeared even more upset then scoffed. "What the hell is wrong with you, dude? We haven't lived together since you quit Smosh five years ago! And please try to keep your voice down, for God's sake! Emily's already scared enough as it is."

Anthony clutched his head trying to make sense of Ian's words but nothing was computing in his mind. "Ok, none of this is making any sense to me right now. Please believe me! It's like I have amnesia or something."

Ian's face softened a bit and he looked a little sympathetic. "Wait, you don't remember any of this? The fight we had? Quitting YouTube? None of it?"

Anthony shook his head in his hands. "I have memories, but not of any of those things! I mean I remember hanging out with you two days ago, for fuck's sake!" Anthony only now noticed Ian's hair was styled slightly different from when he last saw him. He also had much more facial hair than he did the other day. Hell, it was almost impossible to grow as much as he did right now in the span of two days when he was clean shaven. "This is all so weird," he muttered helplessly. "I don't know what's happening. Please, dude. You gotta help me."

Ian saw the broken man before him and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing and turning his attention to the dining room table. "I know I shouldn't even have let you in here over the way you treated me before, but I have some strange nagging feeling that you're telling the truth, as much as I hate to admit it." Anthony looked up at him with a pleading look and Ian finally gave in completely. "Alright. I'm willing to put all of it aside just so we could figure out what the hell's going on. Come on."

They made their way to the dining room table and sat down facing each other intently. Anthony only now noticed that all the furniture was different. Only the dim light of the kitchen was on but he realized so many things were missing or out of place. The Street Fighter machine was gone, so was the mustache over the hallway. He felt an eerie sense of déjà vu being inside this strange parallel version of his home.

"Okay," Ian said, resting his hand on Anthony's shoulder. "Think, Anthony. What's the last thing you remember doing before things got all weird?" Anthony hummed in thought as he tried to fill the dark recess in his brain but his mind conjured nothing.

"I don't know. I really can't reme-"

"THINK!" Ian demanded more forcefully.

"Okay, okay! Jesus." Anthony closed his eyes and thought back to the last moment before he woke up and took a deep breath.

"I was sitting on my bed reading that graphic novel you let me borrow. I think it was the first Scott Pilgrim book…" He swiped at patchy memories and tried to piece together his last thoughts.

"Okay," Ian encouraged. "Then?"

"I heard a loud noise. It's wasn't like lightning of a gunshot. I don't really know how to describe it. I got up from my bed and went out to the backyard to see what was going on."

"Then what happened?" Ian asked with intense curiosity.

Anthony scrunched his eyes tighter. "I… I don't remember anything after that. I woke up on the side of the highway outside the city and I made it to Kalel's house, but she went nuts when she saw me and said I was cheating on her and kicked me out."

"Oh," Ian simply replied.

"What do you mean, 'Oh,'?" Anthony asked as he eyed the bushy bearded man.

"By _'oh'_ I mean it's about time she found out about you fooling around behind her back and did something about it."

Anthony grew annoyed and stood up. "Why does everyone keep calling me a cheater? I've never cheated on any of my past girlfriends!"

Ian looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, you're kidding, right? Do I even need to bring up Katie? Or did you forget about her too?!" Ian was getting more and more upset by the second. Anthony's mouth hung open then he stood up angrily.

"I don't know who any of these people are! Just listen! Everything's the same, but different."

Ian looked at him in confusion but Anthony continued.

"Look, we're supposed to be roommates, Kalel's supposed to be my fiancé, you're not supposed to have a d-" he stopped himself and sighed. "You know what? Forget it. I'm crazy. I should just go and leave you and Emily alone."

A deep sense of longing filled the tattered-clothed man; a longing for normality, for peace, for… reality. But was this reality now? Is this what he must accept as being what he must face every day now? He wasn't ready to accept such a terrible fate. His friends and loved ones were all turning against him. Nothing seemed right. _Was I in some weird coma for five years? A coma that resulted in amnesia? Was that even possible?_ He had no answers. Anthony was almost at the verge of tears. Never before had he ever felt so alone, so victimized and abandoned.

Ian stood up and watched him walk to the door, his wide blue eyes seeing the pain in his stance.

"W-where are you going?" he hastily blurted.

Anthony stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"My parent's house…" he quietly mumbled.

He heard Ian intake a quick breath; almost a choked remorseful gasp.

"A-Anthony. Your parents _died _a long time ago…"


End file.
